Random SoubiXRitsuka roleplay by Sarah and Sara!
by MagicMoodRing
Summary: A random roleplay done on skype by SoubiAndRitsuka and KamiUchiha! those are our youtube names This will be deleted and moved to our new account WeWantDrunkZerosXD around sometime tomorrow. I couldn't wait two days! XD Enjoy!


This is a random SoubiXRitsuka roleplay me (SoubiAndRitsuka or Sarah-chan) and meh bestest buddie Sara XD Or KamiUchiha!  
This is just us killing time, and is not suposed to be a serious thingy. We just thought we would share it with you people.  
XD I am postive there are mistakes, and I hope you can forgive us. We will be updating and stuff if you want us to. Oh, Yes, there is probably a bit of me and Sara talking about what we are typing to eachother, so once again, forgive us.  
If you want us to continute plaese review stating so. ^^ Thank you! Enjoy! ^^

~Sarah (SoubiAndRitsuka)

[8:13:11 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *beckons Soubi over with his finger* Soubi!  
[8:19:09 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: What?  
[8:19:22 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *growls* Get over here!  
[8:19:39 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: Is that an order?  
[8:19:49 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: YES!  
[8:20:21 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Ooooooooooooh! Ritsuka is horny!? XD [8:20:29 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Yesh!  
[8:21:01 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Walk towards Ritsuka and stops in front of him*  
[8:21:18 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: What is it?  
[8:21:29 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *finger trembles slightly* Listen, Soubi. I-I don't know how to say this... b-but.  
[8:22:07 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: It's finr Ritsuka, you can tell me anything. I'll listen. *Smiles*  
[8:22:28 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *bites his lip* m-mh... *looks down and whispers* Fuck me.  
[8:23:15 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Wide eyes* Watch your language!  
[8:23:47 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: ... *glares* Why don't you make me?  
[8:27:32 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi:If you wish. *Takes the last step towards Ritsuka and kisses him, placing his hands on the small boys shoulders, and slowly wraping them around his back*  
[8:29:04 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *moans softly, his frame beginning to tremble* A-ah.. Soubi.  
[8:31:20 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: He's...So cute! (Soubis thoughts) *Pulls Ritsuka close to him still kissing him, and licks Ritsuka's botton lip slowly asking for entrance*  
[8:31:59 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: I love you Ritsuka.  
[8:32:30 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *grips Soubi's shirt, parting his lips to please the precarious male before him* ... *squeaks softly into the kiss*  
[8:36:46 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Gracefuly slides his tounge into Ritsuka's mouth and asks it's partner to dance XD* (*partner = Ritsuka's tounge??? XD)  
[8:39:20 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *hormones taking over, he pulls Soubi closer, pressing his soft lips against his* S-Soubi... *he whispers into the kiss, bucking his hips against his partner's*  
[8:42:37 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: *Soubi grew hard at that motion, and smiled into the kiss.* Ritsuka was just too adorable. *Breaks from the kiss and carries Ritsuka over to his bed*  
[8:44:00 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: *Ritsuka's breath hitched slightly as he was layed on the bed, and gripped his bedsheets as soon as it became possible* ... *he refused to open his eyes now*  
[8:45:16 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Hovers over Ritsuka, and brushes a strand of hair out of his face* Open your eyes.  
[8:46:03 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *one of his violet orbs peeps out meekly, squeaking*  
[8:47:06 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Kisses Ritsuka's cheek* I love you Ritsuka. I won't hurt you. (On purpose... XD)  
[8:47:51 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *blushes vividly* I-I know it, I-I j-just.  
[8:48:30 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: I understand. I'll go slow, and I'll stop whenever you need. Don't worry. *smiles*  
[8:51:13 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *dares to make eye contact with the blonde, nodding timidly* Y-yeah.  
[8:55:07 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi:*Captures Ritsuka in a kiss in mid sentence* *sits Ritsuka up for a moment, and atempts to lift the cuties t-shirt off, grazing the boy's left nipple by doing so* XD [8:56:05 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *breath hitches at Soubi's warm touch and shivers* Mmm. *curves into his hand, leaning his forehead on the blonde's shoulder*  
[8:58:22 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Tosses Ritsuka's shirt on the floor* *Huggles Ritsuka, savoring his warmth, and pinches the boy's nipple, teasing him* XDDDDD [8:59:14 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *purrs* .. damn it.. S-Soubi, n-no teasing.  
[9:00:49 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Pinches a bit harder, his other hand resting right before Ritsuka's hidden desire* XD [9:01:55 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *groans quickly, following with a hiss* G-god... *grinds his hips against the elder's hand*  
[9:04:29 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Suprize* (XD) *Starts to undo Ritsuka's tight jeans, and pulls at the waist band of Ritsuka's undies* (HAHAHA! XD)  
[9:05:49 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *plants tiny butterfly kisses across Soubi's neck, following the scar pattern across it, as if begging for him to continue*  
[5:48:50 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Smiles, and kisses Ritsuka on the forehead, and gently slides his hand into Ritsuka's boxers, wraping his hand tightly around the small boy's desire* XDDDDDD Do you want this? *pervy tone in his voice* (Duh! It's soubi! XD)  
[5:51:11 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *gasps loudly, following by a moan* Y-yes. *a deep flush envelops his little cheeks as he clutches the elder's muscular arms* Yes, I a-am!  
[5:55:52 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: Good. *Smiles like the pedo-bear he is* Your so cute Ritsuka. *Carefuly slides Ritsuka's boxers off, revealing the Raven haired boy's member, driping with Pre-cum* Ritsuka, your adorable* (HAHAHA! XD)  
[5:57:04 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *squirms slightly in embarassment, gripping the bed sheet tighter* Sh-shut up, Soubi. *his ears flatten against his head, biting his lower lip*  
[6:02:24 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Scooches down towards the end of the bed and lowers his lips to his master's driping arousal, blowing gently on the tip, and then dipping his tounge into the slit, His hand pumping the base as he did so* How is it? Do you want more? *Soubi whispered sexily* XD [6:07:32 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *arches his back as the immense wave of pleasure wracks his body, thrahsing his head to the side* G-gah! S-Soubi!  
[6:08:44 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *bites his tongue to retain another moan* Y-yes, p-please!  
[6:11:03 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: (scraping)  
[6:15:08 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: As you wish. *Deepthroats the entire thing, bobing his head up and down gently scraping his teeth along the boy's length. He could tell Ritsuka was close and sped up the pace, continuing to move his mouth up and down his arousal. His hand moved to Ritsuka's right nipple softly rubbing and ocasionaly pinching the pink nub.* I love you Ritsuka.  
[6:17:47 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: A-ah, ah! *pants in rhythm with Soubi's actions, holding back his urge to buck his hips* Oh, god, Soubi. I-I c-can't ... h-hold b.  
[6:21:03 PM] Yuiko~Chan "I wanna be friends with Ritsuka!" says: Soubi: *Hold his hips down with his arm* It's fine, *he sputtered, looking up at Ritsuka* You can cum, I don't mind.  
[6:24:07 PM] Ritsuka-Chan says: Ritsuka: *his pants hitch as he reaches his breaking point* Soubi!! *screams his name as, releasing his seed*

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! HAHAHAHA! XDDDDD

We hope you liked it!!! Remember!!! REVIEW PEOPLE! XDDDDD

~Sarah-chan 


End file.
